Samuel Rhodes
Samuel Rhodes is one of the main characters of the 2003 film Identity. Though the people in the motel were just normal people themselves, Rhodes, as we find out, is not a cop as we might think, he is actually a convict. He was portrayed by Ray Liotta. History Rhodes was one of the strangers who arrived at the motel. He transports a prisoner Robert Maine. Though he tried several times to call for help on the radio in his police car, it doesn't work. He later realizes that his car ran out of fuel, and he have no place else to go. Rhodes then handcuffs Maine in a bathroom. He later finds out that both Caroline Suzanne and Lou Isiana were the first victims of the unknown murderer. He went back to the bathroom only to see that Maine had broken free. Maine had ran out of the motel, only to find that he was back to the same place. Rhodes gets into a fight with him, then ties him up to a chair. He puts Larry Washington to guard his prisoner. Later on, Maine is founded murdered with a baseball bat in his throat. Rhodes is quick to accuse Larry of being a killer. Further suspicion is put onto Larry when a dead body falls out of the freezer. Larry gets into a nearby truck, only to ran down George York, who is trying to prevent his son, Timmy, from being killed. Larry was tied up to a chair by Rhodes. This led to an intense argument between the both of them for a little while before Rhodes declares that everyone is to stay in the room till dawn; and that he'll shoot the killer who barge into the room they're in. Later on, Alice is founded dead in the bed. Edward Dakota asks for Ginny to go outside of the motel for help. However, the car that Ginny gets into blew up, along with Timmy, the child that she brought along. Rhodes was furious about this, only to find out that the dead bodies had disappeared. He, along with the remaining three, admits that it's their birthday next week. Meanwhile, Ed was talking to Dr. Malick. As it turns out, everyone in the motel weren't real. They were the multiple personalities created by Malcolm Rivers as a child. Malick tells Ed that the killer cannot survive before the latter was returned to the motel. Back in the motel, Rhodes was trying to find a way to turn the electricity back on again. Paris looks into Rhodes' police car, only to find both Rhodes and Maine's mug shots. It turns out that Rhodes kills the police officer and took the clothes to masquerade said victim. Realizing that his secret had been found out, Rhodes confronts Paris, wanting the keys to the truck, only to be knocked out by Larry. But Rhodes recovers and shoots Larry twice. Rhodes chases down Paris for awhile before he saw Ed staring at him. Ed thinks that Rhodes was the killer, so he walks up to him. Both men gets into a gunfight, with Rhodes immediately dying after being shot point-blank range; while Ed say out his last words to Paris, "I saw you in an orange grove". However, Rhodes was not behind all of the murders. It was actually a child who's none other than Timmy York himself. Gallery Samuel_Rhodes_arriving_in_motel.jpg|Samuel Rhodes, as he arrives in the motel. Samuel_Rhodes_blood_stain_on_shirt.jpg|Rhodes' bloodstain on shirt, foreshadowing that he's a killer. Samuel_Rhodes_fights_Robert_Maine.jpg|Rhodes, as he fights Maine. Samuel_Rhodes_giving_orders.jpg|Rhodes as he demands everyone to stay in the room. Samuel_Rhodes_and_Robert_Maine's_mug_shots.jpg|Rhodes and Maine's mug shots. Samuel_Rhodes'_knife.jpg|Rhodes as he places the knife through the hole of the front seat. Samuel_Rhodes_kills_police_officer.jpg|Rhodes in the backseat killing a police officer by kicking the knife through the front seat.. Samuel_Rhodes_dresses_up_as_a_cop.jpg|Rhodes as he dresses up in the dead police officer's uniform. Samuel_Rhodes_confronts_Paris_Nevada.jpg|Rhodes confronting Paris about the truck's keys. Samuel_Rhodes_shoots_Larry_Washington.jpg|Rhodes shooting Larry after he was knocked out for awhile. Samuel_Rhodes_and_Edward_Dakota's_gunfight.jpg|Ed and Rhodes in a gunfight. Samuel_Rhodes_killed_by_Edward_Dakota.jpg|Rhodes gets killed by Ed after running out of ammo. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Alter-Ego Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Horror Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Male